EL DRAGÓN DE HIELO ( 2 edición)
by Chesire Saxofone
Summary: (single shot) luego de que entre los dragones del bosque naciera el primer dragón sin fuego. el destino de toda la raza se vería afectado para siempre.


_Los cambios de esta edición están enfocados en corregir unos cuantos detalles de la historia los cuales no habían sido solucionados en la primera edición. No tiene grandes variantes con respecto al fic original._

* * *

 **EL DRAGÓN DE HIELO**

Una finísima capa de polvo cubría el libro que descansaba en el penúltimo espacio del último estante de la biblioteca de Ponyville. Durante mucho tiempo, Twilight había estado buscando un libro que contuviera unas cuantas historias acerca de dragones. Claro, a pedido de Spike, quien realmente deseaba darle un cambio a la historia de la hora de dormir.

Aquel libro prometía ser el indicado. Tenía una hermosa pasta color verde esmeralda en donde se podía leer en una muy fina caligrafía: MITOS Y LEYENDAS DEL LEJANO ORIENTE.

Para Twilight no era un secreto que los dragones vieron el alba de su civilización en las tierras orientales milenos antes que los ponis caminasen sobre la tierra. Si algún libro contenía historias de dragones era ese.

Un aura color morado recubrió el libro y este saltó del estante hasta justo enfrente del rostro de Twilight. Ella se apresuró a soplar el polvo de la portada.

-¡Y de pasta dura! Que buen ejemplar- Dijo Twilight para sí misma dando unos golpecillos sobre el libro.

Luego se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación que compartía con Spike. Él, mientras, esperaba tendido boca arriba en su cama dejando que sus pensamientos se esfumaran en el techo de la habitación. Apenas escuchó el ruido de los pasos de Twilight aproximándose por la escalera se sentó sobre el colchón y dirigió su mirada a la escalera.

-¿Encontraste el libro Twilight? Preguntó Spike mientras Twilight atravesaba la puerta

-Aquí esta-Contestó sacudiendo el libro en el aire

-Fantástico- Dijo Spike volviéndose a acomodar en su cama

-Encontré éste libro de mitos y leyendas en uno de los estantes, es sin duda una joya, considerando que es difícil encontrar literatura de dragones-

-Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Mitos y leyendas? Pensé que ibas a conseguir una historia de acción y suspenso-

-Creo que las antiguas dinastías no hacían de esos. Pero no te preocupes, digo, mira estas historias: "La estrella del alba" "El dragón de hielo" "La flor del ángel"…

-¡El dragón de hielo!- Interrumpió Spike

-¿Seguro? Porque "La flor del ángel" es excelente. No habla de dragones pero…-

-Segurísimo- Agregó Spike

Ella había revisado todas las historias en busca de las que se refirieran a dragones, la única que no leyó fue aquella que obviamente trataba sobre dragones, pero en aquel momento deseó haberla revisado antes.

"Prologo" Empezó a decir Twilight "El presente relato es la síntesis de la tradición oral de distintas tribus de dragones las cuales comparten la visión general. Sin embrago es posible que debido a la labor de reconstrucción algunos detalles varíen dependiendo de las versiones de cada tribu.

Chesire-Saxofone"

-¡vaya Spike! Este poni sí que le gustan las recopilaciones, sabías que hay una historia muy interesante acerca de cómo…-

\- ¡Twilight el cuento!-

-Ah sí claro- agregó ella con una sonrisa

 **EL DRAGÓN DEL HIELO**

""Hace muchas edades, mucho antes que muchas de las criaturas que hoy pueblan el mundo existieran, hubo una raza de dragones que alcanzó hermoso esplendor un uno de los lejanos valles ocultos entre las montañas. Fueron llamados: los dragones del bosque, porque fue el lugar en donde ellos vieron la luz por vez primera. Eran llamados también: los bendecidos. Ya que eran poseedores del fuego silvestre, don entregado por el espíritu del bosque. El fuego silvestre fue un don único entre los dragones, su color era verde como una hoja viva y su magia tenía la fuerza e intención de la naturaleza, en lugar de destruir y consumir, el fuego silvestre convertía la materia en humo y transportarla a través de largas distancias""

 **-Twilight trato de no darse por enterada pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa-**

""Durante muchos años los dragones del bosque vagaron por los fértiles bosques ocultos hasta que finalmente un día se toparon con la cadena montañosa que dividía el valle en oriente y occidente. Y no dudaron en escogerla como su hogar por sus amplias y acogedoras cavernas"

""Los dragones llamaron a la sierra: La cola del dragón, por los altos picos que se extendían en el norte del valle y gradualmente se hacían más pequeños hasta unirse con la planicie en el sur""

""Algunos dicen, que en la ciudad que los dragones del bosque fundaron dentro de la montaña fue donde se gestó por primera vez la codicia en el mundo. Las profundidades de la sierra albergaban todo tipo de joyas y los dragones no dudaron en apropiarse de ellas. Pero a pesar de ello, los dragones, en sus primeras edades fueron bastante generosos entre ellos. No existían rencores y se consideraba que el tesoro era patrimonio de todos los que invirtieran su esfuerzo en la ciudad""

 **Twilight le echo una mirada de reojo a Spike. Con lo poco que había leído, ya no le parecía un relato tan halagador**

"Para los dragones del bosque el fuego se convirtió en su principal razón de orgullo, gracias a él, habían podido crear hermosas piezas de joyería y convertir enormes trozos de grafito en diamantes del tamaño de una manzana. Así, la ciudad creció en riqueza durante generaciones, hasta que en el momento de su apogeo nació entre ellos el primer dragón sin la bendición del fuego. Los dragones cuyo corazón se había vuelto codicioso y orgulloso decidieron llamar al pequeño: Áfok, que en la lengua de los dragones significa: Sin Fuego""

""Durante sus infancia los demás dragones ridiculizaron a Áfok, tuvo que cambiar de tutor en incontables ocasiones porque nadie deseaba hacerse cargo de un dragón que no pudiese cumplir con los requisitos básicos que exigía la ciudad. Ciudad cuyos principios eran el orgullo y la riqueza""

""Aunque en aquella época hubo unos cuantos dragones que se interesaron por Áfok y trataron de ayudarlo a recuperar el fuego silvestre recurriendo al espíritu del bosque, ninguno logró su cometido y poco a poco perdieron las esperanzas. Se dice que cuando Áfok llegó a la adultez tenía una actitud arisca y conservaba un mudo rencor contra los demás dragones""

 **Twilight cerró el libro. No necesitaba leer más para saber que la historia se iba a tener un tono oscuro. Se recriminó por haber dado la posibilidad de exponer a Spike a algo para lo que no estaba preparado.**

 **-Spike ¿estás despierto?- sururró Twilight**

 **Dio un largo suspiro de alegría, al no recibir respuesta. Tomó el libro y se dirigió a las escaleras para dejar el libro en un estante donde él no pudiera encontrarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo se detuvo y miró la portada.**

 **-¿y sí…? – se preguntó Twilight**

 **Ella se dejó llevar por su curiosidad y tomó el libro de nuevo, pero esta vez se dirigió a su estudió para continuar leyendo. Una vez allí lo abrió y continuó:**

""Pasaron los años con gran descontento para todos en la ciudad, los demás dragones veían a Áfok como un estorbo y él por su parte podía sentir como sus heridas se abrían con el odio y el rechazo de los demás, Hasta que finalmente. En una ocasión, los líderes al descubrir, con gran descontento, que era cada vez más difícil encontrar piedras preciosas, decidieron enviar una expedición a los más altos picos de la sierra, con tan mala fortuna que con el pasar de las semanas la expedición no regresó""

""Los líderes, temiendo haber cometido un grave error que arruinase la confianza del pueblo, decidieron crear un grupo liderado por Úrgol, uno de las dragones más valientes de la ciudad; pero también el más orgulloso de todos, el cual se encargaría de rescatar a los mineros de las heladas cumbres de la sierra""

""Todo parecía estar saliendo a la perfección. Hasta que Úrgol, quien siempre había menospreciado a Áfok por su condición, propuso al consejo de la ciudad llevarlo consigo. Todos quedaron consternados por la petición de Úrgol, Pero él no tardo en dejar ver sus siniestros propósitos""

""Deseaba que Áfok fuese a la expedición para dejarlo abandonado en los inhóspitos picos de sierra. La ciudad entonces estaría libre de su presencia y el orgullo de los dragones se vería restaurado sin tener que manchar sus conciencias. Quizá entonces el espíritu de la montaña se mostrase más generoso con los dragones al verlos de nuevo como una raza noble. Pero, por extraño que parezca, el consejo decidió permitirle a Úrgol llevar a cabo su cometido""

 **Twilight se sentía dividida, por una parte se sentía horrorizada por el matiz que había tomado la historia. Pero se sentía atraída a leer casi como si fuese su responsabilidad.**

""El equipo de rescate se encaminó a los helados picos de la sierra a paso veloz. Pero a medida que avanzaban los días el camino se hacía más y más difícil. El frio de la montaña hacia que a los dragones se les entumecieran las alas evitando que volaran. Cuando llegaron a la parte más alta de la cadena montañosa, el equipo empezó a buscar por todas partes hasta penetrar en las estrechas cavernas de la montaña. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se desatara una terrible tormenta sobre la zona de búsqueda haciendo difícil la tarea. Fue en ese momento cuando Áfok cayó por una de las trampas del delgado hielo glaciar que cubren la superficie de la montaña""

""Rápidamente la expedición se aproximó al agujero y formó un circulo en el borde del mismo. Estaban todos a punto de arrojar una de las cuerdas que habían llevado, cuando se aproximó Úrgol y los persuadió de no salvar a Áfok. Él había estado esperando el momento oportuno para dejarlo atado a una roca en la montaña, pero aquello fue mucho mejor, no sólo se desharía de él sino que además tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo sin mancharse las garras""

""Úrgol dejó abandonado a uno de los suyos para morir aquel día pero el destino había decidido que aquel no fuese el final de Áfok. Se dice, En aquel momento Áfok realmente esperó ser rescatado pero a medida que pasaban las horas sus esperanzas se extinguieron hasta que llegó el momento en que supo que nadie iba a rescatarlo. Fue entonces cuando, buscando de las paredes del agujero un lugar de donde aferrarse, encontró un estrecho túnel del cual llegaba una fría corriente del exterior""

""Áfok, no teniendo más escapatoria, tomo el riesgo de adentrarse en el túnel. Anduvo por mucho tiempo en la oscuridad hasta que finalmente divisó la luz proveniente de un cristal de hielo al final del camino. Pero luego de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y derribar la lámina descubrió con gran descontento que se hallaba en el corazón de la tormenta: El pico más alto de todas las montañas. Allí el viento soplaba con tal violencia que la nieve nublaba la vista y el aire huracanado impedía escuchar con claridad""

""En Aquel momento toda la ira que el dragón sin fuego alguna vez hubo guardado en su corazón explotó como un infernal grito que intimidó al mismísimo viento de la montaña y resonó en todo el valle. Cuentan, que por primera vez, se hizo silenció en la montaña dejando ver en aquel apacible instante toda la belleza del valle de oriente a occidente y hasta las murallas del norte""

""Allí, en medio del silencio y del abismo se formó un cumulo de nubes de tamaño de un lago del cual surgió la figura de una dragona cuyo cuerpo era la nieve y las nubes y sus ojos dos brillantes zafiros""

-¿Por qué arrojas sobre tu pueblo tal maldición?, hijo del bosque encantado- se dice que le pregunto la figura en las nubes.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Áfok

-Soy el espíritu de la montaña- contestó

-No te interesan los problemas de los dragones-

-Eso no es verdad, hubo un tiempo en que tuve gran cariño por los dragones del bosque, los acogí en mí con hospitalidad y generosidad. Pero aquella época ha pasado, han abusado de mi hospitalidad, se han convertido en ladrones y han profanado mi ser. Pero tú… ya sea por la nobleza de tu corazón o la discapacidad no has repetido los errores de los demás y por esto te tengo gran aprecio hijo del bosque- se detuvo por un instante y luego continuó- Sé que tu corazón está siendo asediado por el dolor y la rabia… si deseas algo solo pídemelo- Los ojos de la dragona resplandecieron

"Áfok pareció olvidar que se hallaba en la cima de la montaña, no dudo en formular su deseo"

-Quiero el fuego que me fue arrebatado por el destino-

-El fuego silvestre- Contestó el espíritu de la montaña- Solo puede ser otorgado por el espíritu del bosque encantado y nadie más que él, pero con gusto te entregaré mi don si es de tu agrado-

"Áfok aceptó con una pequeña sombra de inseguridad, en su corazón, el presente que le ofreció el espíritu de la montaña. El espíritu se acercó a Áfok y le concedió un largo beso en el cual exhaló su aliento helado. Las escamas de Áfok se volvieron blancas y sus ojos rojos""

-Buena Suerte ,Gálumcord… hijo de la montaña, que tu deseo de venganza sea saciado- se despidió el espíritu antes que los vientos huracanados irrumpieran en la calma.

"Desde entonces, llevó con orgullo del nombre de Gálumcord y lo portó como parte de su esencia y su razón de ser. El viento helado ya no lo afectaba, podía moverse a través de la nieve sin dificultad y camuflarse en los helados picos, se había convertido en el primer dragón de hielo y quizá hubiese tenido un brillante destino por delante si su furia no lo hubiese impulsado a regresar a la ciudad de los dragones del bosque. Fue en busca de Úrgol, pero su ira se vio esparcida en el todo el pueblo de la montaña, el fuego silvestre no era más que un vano truco comparado con el enorme poder que le otorgó la montaña"

"Muchos de los dragones del bosque murieron aquel día cuando sus corazones se detuvieron por haber sido convertidos en hielo. Solo Úrgol fue capaz de hacer frente a Áfok para que los dragones que sobrevivieron escaparan, pero ni siquiera él pudo derrotarlo. Úrgol y los líderes de la ciudad fueron vencidos y a partir de ese día, Gálumcord fue dueño de la sierra Cola de Dragón y el pueblo de los dragones purpura del bosque, se vio obligado a vagar de nuevo por los valles entre las montañas viviendo al borde de la extinción""

""más aun hoy, se dice que Áfok tarde o temprano recibirá de una fuente inesperada el peso de la justicia o el perdón de los dragones del bosque. La verdad solo el tiempo la develará""

 **Twilight cerró el libro con tanta violencia como si se hubiese quemado los ojos, tuvo la tentación de arrojarlo por la ventana. Se encontraba tan, ¡tan! molesta consigo misma por no haberse tomado la molestia de haber leído la historia antes.**

 **Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación y le echó un vistazo a Spike quien dormía plácidamente en su cama. Su enojo se había esfumado y entonces sólo se sentía agobiada por la incertidumbre de saber que tan verídico era lo que había leído. Luego de estar en silencio por un rato de dijo en susurros:**

 **-Solo espero que mis suposiciones sean incorrectas… duerme bien Spike-**

* * *

Afok: sin fuego

Úrgol: Orgullo

Galumcord: Corazón de hielo

 _Si desean leer la extensión de este cuento, pueden ver la "antología de poesía ecuestre: El amo de la montaña"._


End file.
